The Land Of The Dead
by badgerjadis
Summary: When alex wakes up he has no idea where he is, the only thing he knows is his name and that he has to survive the night. Alex is a survivor, but after a month of solitude another human finds their way onto the island. Is that it, are they the only ones? Or are they just the beginning? there will be memory, tears, smiles and rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alex, that is all i knew about myself when i woke up on the beach. I don't even know how i got here. I don't remember anything. I start to panic, what is this place! Where is this place? And why does my stomach tighten with dread at the sight of the sun setting, almost screaming at me to run and hide. I don't know anything about myself, how i got here, or what I'm supposed to do, but I know when everything down to the deepest parts of your soul is telling you to run and hide, you do.

I ran for the treeline and found a tall tree, climbed up to a high and sturdy branch i sat there and watched the sky darken and as soon as the last sliver of the sun set below the water the noises began...

I saw silhouettes walking slowly between the trees some of them where moaning while some of them where just skeletons walking silently in the night then I heard something close by clicking and hissing and as I looked down, i had to press my hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out with fear, a giant spider crawled across the ground near the base of the tree its fangs as long as my hand, dripping with venom and its legs each a meter long, it paused, and sniffed the base of the tree, suddenly it looked up and it moved its head around as if to sniff but suddenly lunged ripping a squirrel from a hole in the tree and i watched as it buried its fangs into the side of the squirrel, it quickly wrapped it and it took about four second before draining the poor creature dry, then it ripped off the webbing and swallowed the carcass leaving nothing but a jumble of webs and a vile stench of blood and death.

I climbed higher to make sure that i was safe from the monsters that walked in night. There i sat until the break of day and as the first glimmer of sunlight poked up over the horizon all of the monsters turned into silhouettes of dust that faded into nothing.

At the break of dawn i climbed down from the tree and walked down by the beach. I gathered some sticks and I chiseled away at a piece of flint until I had it resembled a spear head , I made it into a spear using a young tree as a pole. I split the top of the pole, placing the spear head in the middle then I ran back to the tree i had spent the night hoping it was still there,as I got there I looked around the base of the tree and I found it.

The webbing from the spider was still there. I reached down to pick it up and when I touched it pain flared through my arm,"the venom" i said to myself. So I took off my sweater and I used it to pick up the webbing and i brought it back to the edge of the water and as I leaned over to clean it off... I saw my reflection. After all of this time not once have I seen my refection, a blond boy about fifteen or fourteen years old stared back at me from the water with cold blue eyes. I washed off the webbing and my sweater and tied it tightly around the top of the spear, using it to hold the spear head in place.

The next thing I need to do is make fire. I gather the rest of the sticks and logs i can find and I scraped a stone against my flint spear head and as luck may have it sparks flew of in abundance it did not take long before I had a fire going. I sat before the fire, drying my sweater and warming up when I heard rustling behind me the sun was still high above me but I feared the monsters from last night had come back. I grabbed my spear and turned to face the noise it was getting closer and closer and...

I breathed a sigh of relief as a chicken poked its head out of the bushes. At the sight of the bird my stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was, I lunged at the chicken stabbing it with my spear. I doubt it felt a thing. I cooked it over the fire and ate its juicy, greasy meat. It was the best thing I've ever tasted, then again Its the only food I remember eating since the day I was born. I decided to use the rest of the webbing to tie sticks in between sturdy branches creating a wooden platform twenty or so feet off the ground then I remembered the squirrel and I decided to build a little wall so i don't roll of the platform in my sleep I finished as the sun was setting and using my sweater as a pillow. I managed to fall asleep before the monsters arrived...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day and improved my platform giving it a roof and stretching it out onto other near by trees and as the days rolled by I would hunt, build and sleep and every night the monsters would appear at the same time every night and they would start their hunt and I would be sleeping cozily on my bed made of the pelts of the animals i hunted and I counted the days on the trunk of the tree slowly the numbers started to rise and as I woke up I marked down thirty one "one whole month, one whole month I've survived on this island" . By now I had found that spider venom burned extremely hot and could melt iron ore out of the stone(I also managed to singe my eyebrows) and i have made a dagger out of iron that can be slid into a notch in my walking stick to make it a spear and secured with two pins to keep it from sliding out. As I went out for my day I went through my mental check list

Spear

sticks coated in spider venom

rope/string made of collected spider webbing

pouch for spear head and pins

pouch of dried meat

water bag

large pouch (empty)

I gathered my equipment and climbed down the rope ladder. It only took me a few minutes to find a set of fresh tracks and I followed them to their owner, A large cow stood in a small clearing eating grass the cow didn't see me as I moved behind it I heard a twig break and I turned around to see a pair of green eyes through the foliage of a bush. I start to run and as I look behind me I see the snout of the wolf then the head come crashing through the forest behind me I ran towards my shelter but the wolf was catching up. There it was I could see the rope ladder I was almost there... then my foot landed on nothing but air and I fell into a pit, no a cave. Where is the wolf! I looked around and heard growling to my right. I turned around thinking that this was it, i was going to die here when I grabbed my spear planning to fight for my life but when I looked, the wolf wasn't even growling at me. It was growling at the darkness, its fur up and gums drawn back, it was in full attack position

I have only ever seen a wolf do that when it was being chased by a bear. An arrow whizzed out of the shadows missing the wolf by a hair and sticking into the exposed roots of a tree. Emerging from the darkness, a human skeleton held together by notch knows what. It notched an arrow and fired this time missing the wolf entirely and instead grazing my arm then clattering against the stone wall of the cave I look down at the cut, blood seeping out my arm

I duck as another arrow flies from the bow of the skeleton, striking sparks where my head was only a couple seconds ago the wolf lunged at the skeleton grabbing hold of its arm, giving me just enough time to pick up my spear and throw it at the skeleton. CRACK my spear impaled the skull of the skeleton between the eyes CRACK my spear exited the back of the skull. The bones fell apart into a heap where the skeleton stood.

I went over to collect my spear I reached down and picked up my spear and tossed a bone to the wolf.I looked up at the hole we fell in, it was still daytime, so how was this monster able to survive in broad daylight?.. I decided that my rope wasn't long enough to reach the top of the cave, I tried climbing the wall but all that got me was a bruise on my butt, I sat down, it was getting dark and I couldn't get out of this cave, all I had in the way of food was some dried meat and water. the wolfs stomach growled and I thought of the circumstances... needless to say I threw him a large chunk of meat so he wouldn't eat me..."Looks like we are going to be spending the night together " I said to the wolf "humff" the wolf sighed "hey! Watch it!" I said to the wolf. It just looked at me and rolled its eyes.

I started to doze off and all I remember is something fuzzy coming up to me and laying against me as I closed my eyes... I woke up the next day with the wolf laying against me, I started to cry.

I lay there crying without a reason, I was sad and had no idea why, flashes of a wolf of some sort flew left and right in my memories. I had never seen that _dog_ before "dog" I said to myself how do I know what a dog is if I've never seen one before. finally the crying stopped and the wolf looked up and yawned, revealing a row of sharp teeth and leaving a foul stench behind " GROSS DUDE" I said to the wolf and the moment was ruined by his bad breath. The wolf gave me a look that read as clear as day " _you don't exactly smell like roses either_ "

I stood up and walked into the darkness of the cave

 _ **Hi everyone, I am glad you guys are reading this because it means my first chapters weren't TERRIBLE. I would like you to know that this is my first fan fiction so any feedback is appreciated. I am going to be accepting characters as long as they fit in with the story. to make it easier and more likely for me to add them, please include the following**_

 _ **\- Name**_

 _ **-strengths and weaknesses**_

 _ **-Personality**_

 _ **-Backstory**_

 _ **\- Are they**_ **GOOD or** _ **BAD**_

 _ **REMEMBER all feedback is good feedback whether it is positive or negative it will all help to better the story**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for deciding to read this far, it means that I haven't failed as a writer, I would like you to know that I am still taking characters, if any come to your mind don't be afraid to send them your way, I know I haven't made a lot of jokes in the story to date but I am waiting for when I add the second survivor to let loose my funny/awkward/not great people skills, side of Alex_**

I was greeted by a blast of frozen air, it chilled me to the bone, my clothes did nothing to stop the cold as all I had was my sweater, my t-shirt, and my jeans. To my side the wolf walked silently beside me. I picked up a root off the ground and lit the top on fire, using the light of the torch to guide me I navigated the tunnels until I heard a _moan_ behind us, then another, and another. Silhouettes staggered at the edge of the torch light they walked towards me.

the wolf beside me snarled at the shapes and as they entered the ring of light, I could see them clearly now, they had pieces of flesh that had rotted off yellowed bones caught the orange light of the flame as it flickered and died, "SH*T" I said to no one in particular. I could no longer see the zombies but I could hear their moans and footsteps getting closer every second. I tapped the wolf and said "Follow me!" and I ran away from the noise of the zombies, I ran guided by instinct, and a hell of a lot of luck hoping my furry companion was close by as I had become fond of the company.

I ran until I saw light up ahead, as I got closer I could already feel the warm heat of the sun, I quickened my pace and finally we could see again, somehow my companion had managed to stick to my side, and as we continued it got hotter, and suddenly it was blistering hot and we turned the corner to see that there was a pool of lava in front of us and a exit behind that. Frustrated I punched the wall "SO CLOSE!" I yelled and I gauged the risk of jumping across " hmm, possible escape with possibility of burning fiery death... no thanks".

But as I turned around it was only to see zombies stumbling down the tunnel from which we had come. I gauged the risks again " POSSIBLE burning fiery death or DEFINITELY getting mauled by a horde of rotting corpses." it was a no brainer, I turned around and ran towards the pool of lava, jumping at the last minute, I barely made it across " come on... JUMP!" I yelled at the wolf who didn't seem too thrilled at the notion of jumping over a pool of melted rock, his indecisiveness gave the zombies time to close in giving him no room to jump. The wolf turned to me and through the blistering orange glow, his fear was still apparent.

I didn't know I what I was doing until my spear had left my hands, I hurled my spear across the pool and impaling the skulls of two of the zombies. The space that they no longer occupied gave the wolf just enough room to clear the pool and come crashing into my legs, knocking them out from underneath me.

We lay ed there for a few seconds and then we both got a stupid grin on our faces and next thing I knew, I was laughing and the wolf was doing some goofy mix between a snort and a bark which I took as his version of a laugh. As I was getting up something caught my eye, I hadn't noticed it before but there was a large chest secured by a single iron latch in the center. I opened it and picked up the contents, a large empty book and a pen, there was a small hatchet and a knife, and a beautiful diamond sword.

I pulled it out of its sheath, it was a straight one maybe two handed sword, its blade was coloured a deep semi clear blue, the cross guard was in fact four symmetrical shards of diamond, its grip was wrapped leather and the pommel was an aggressive looking diamond spike protruding out the bottom, and the words " _ **Ocean Reaper**_ " engraved on the bottom of the blade, and finally a molted green and brown cloak with pockets lining the interior. I put on the cloak over my clothes which were hard to see because of the its shape, It was a beautifully made cloak, it was thick but not heavy so it wouldn't tear easily, and it was only when I was about to close the chest when I saw it... an envelope tied shut with a red silk ribbon and sealed with a wax stamp, I stuffed it in one of the pockets of my cloak and buttoned it shut.

I attached the scabbard to my waist, the weight my new sword _**Ocean Reaper**_ just seemed _right_. I double checked that I had everything out of the chest before I shut it. I walked out of the cave, squinting in the sunlight, and found myself in a part of the forest that I recognized, it didn't take long to get back to my tree house, when I got back I patted the wolf and I climbed up to my tree house, the wolf looked up at me, a look I read as "Thank you" and he walked away...


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey everyone, it has been a while since i last wrote a chapter for this story, I hope you like this one. i would like to thank the kind critics who have given me a way to better both myself and the story. I would like to let you know that i am still taking characters and that i would love to hear your ideas.**_

How long was i down there? I asked myself, as i climbed the rope ladder. I began to prepare for the night.

but laying down on the hides i felt something press against my chest. I unbuttoned the pocket containing the letter which I had forgotten about until now and I gazed upon the letter a red wax seal with a strange insignia pressed into it. The paper seemed to glow in the fading light. I could actually read the lettering on the front of the envelope, it said " to the first survivor" written in a very refined print. My curiosity overwhelmed me and I cut open the top of the letter using my knife as to keep the wax seal on the front. The letter read

" _**Dear Alex**_

 _ **It is time to explain to you the reason that you are here.**_

 _ **You are dead.**_

 _ **you were killed saving the life of your sister as you pushed her out of the way of a car and you sacrificed your life for hers. And it shall not be forgotten as we have given you a second chance at life, and many more.**_

 _ **You are the first of many who will inhabit this ever growing land.**_

 _ **we are not cruel**_

 _ **we will fill this world with many a friend and foe  
**_

 _ **you are living in a land of the dead**_

 _ **best of luck**_

 _ **J.H.F "**_

the light from the letters warm glow faded and I placed the letter in my pocket and stood there in shock

"I can't be dead, I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" I sreamed at the top of my lungs at everything and nothing at the same time "I'M FLESH AND BLOOD, I CAN'T BE DEAD"and who is this J.H.F to be deciding who _deserves_ to live again? the entirety of it overwhelmed me

i heard a whistle to my right and I looked too see a single firework shoot up into the sky, exploding into a large ball of red flames I grabbed my gear and set of onto the beach in search of whatever set off that firework.

I ran along the beach, tripping over the occasional stone making my way quickly towards the area of the firework i saw this morning I was still walking when I heard a tapping sound behind me, I turned around and drew my sword, the sunlight glimmered inside the diamond like the waves lapping against the sandy shore. The tip of the blade pointed towards, _**a girl!**_

"ummmm...hi?"I managed to stammer before she returned a very intelligent grunt and fell unconsciously into my arms, I carried her back to my house, she was snoring lightly so i decided to let her sleep. I somehow managed to carry her up and lay her down on my bed before nightfall and I sat watch over her sleeping body for the night, I listened and watched the foul creatures in the forest. Finally dozing off to the sound of her breathing...

 _ **YAY a new survivor has arrived at the island. I sincerely hope that those of you that are reading this are enjoying my story. I know it is a bit far from minecraft itself but I am enjoying writing, besides its a nice break from all of the stories of people named ender or of youtubers falling in love with one another ( its just not my thing) and hate to sound like a broken record but i honestly do hope you are enjoying y story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been forever and a half since I last posted a chapter on this but I am hoping to fix that soon as I now have a lot more time on my hands than before, thank you for the support and all kinds of feedback is welcome (good or bad)**

she slept for a whole day, I stayed back for the day eating the food from yesterdays hunt and sat down beside her, she was snoring lightly and mumbling in her sleep, every now and then I got a word or two. The sun was at its highest when a small wooden box slowly floated down from the sky and landed at the girl's feet, she was still sleeping when it landed and it had the same iron latch as the chest in the cave, I tried to open it but it would not budge, then, I noticed it. The small wooden box had a name carved into it, " Piper". I thought about it for a second and I assumed that was her name. I slipped the box into her hands left her for the rest of the day

the last sliver of sunlight drowned in the waves on the horizon and the night sky darkened with every second the monsters appeared in ones and twos until the forest was filled with these nightmarish creatures that I avoided most desperately. But this night seemed... different than the rest. The air was light and the monsters seemed to be walking slower than usual, spending more time hunting.

My head hurt and the memory of a stormy night filled my head, I was sitting in the waiting room somewhere with my sister outside we turned to the sound of shots and screaming. A man runs in and tries to grab my sister, he had a gun in his right hand. The police ran in and the man held a gun to her head yelling something about painkillers and held my sister hostage. In my mind I am terrified but that is soon overcome by another thought, my sister.

Before I knew I was doing it I had jumped onto the man's back and I started to choke him. There was a shot, but I held on and finally the man fell to the floor. I landed on my feet and looked looked down at the man. He was covered in blood but I couldn't he a cut. I fell into the arms of someone and I looked at myself. I was covered in blood too but this time I found a wound, in my side there was a hole and blood was gushing out, the man wasn't bleeding, I was. The world tilted and my vision blurred. And everything went black.

As the memory ended I let loose a cry pain as something sharp hit my leg. A spider leg gabbed the edge of platform and climbed over. My sword was still with piper and I ran back to get it, the spider chasing close behind I managed to get a hold of my still sheathed sword and club the spider, It hissed and stepped back. I tried to use the time to unsheathe my sword but the spider took the second to pounce and together we toppled of the platform and we hit the ground... hard. Whether it was luck or practice I rolled upon hitting the ground, the spider was not so talented as it hit the ground with a sickening snap and it flailed for a few more seconds until It died in a plume of black smoke. There was no blood other then from my own cuts and where the spider had died there lay a page I picked it up and put it into one of the pockets of my cloak. Other then the letter and smoke there was nothing left of the spider.

I couldn't question the disappearing body, I didn't have the time. Already the monsters that had been combing the woods were gathering along the the bushes. Slowly staggering forward a zombie was the first to make its move, its rotting green skin and gashes were a foul sight. The zombie seemed to speed up and it reared its head preparing to bite and it never had the chance to stop as I separated it from its neck with ocean reaper. Slowly the rest of them advanced into the fight...


End file.
